christheawsomeguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Christheawsomeguy Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder |A page about your topic|link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item Screenshot (46).png|The Cosmic decimator|link=The cosmic decimator Screenshot (47).png|Cataclysm like destroyer it shoots lasers and ring of fire when it attack|link=Catacylsm Screenshot (52).png|Void wyvern is type of Dragon that has portal and it shoots balls at players|link=Void wyvern Screen_Shot_2018-07-01_at_18.06.41.png|Musky wyvern|link=Musky wyvern Spooky_Dragon.png|Spooky wyvern|link=Spooky wyvern Crimtane_Wyvern-0 (1).png|Crimified wyvern|link=Crimified wyvern Dreadful_reaper.gif|Dreadful reaper|link=Like a bee using it shoots lasers and summons dreadful enemies Dark heart 1.png|Dark heart|link=It allow Dark heart 1.png|Dark heart Sword_of_darkness (1).png|Sword of darkness|link=Sword of darkness Galactus the flame god.png|Galactus the solar god|link=Galactus the solar god Glacier.gif|Glacier|link=Glacier Pyron.png|Pyron|link=Pyron The A z o l i n t h (7) (8).png|The A Z O l I N T H|link=The A Z O L I N T H Nebula_Pillarx_worlds_gods.png|nebula pillarx worlds gods|link=celestial. Pillarx worlds gods jraconyx.png|jraconyx|link=jraconyx dungeon_abomination .png|dungeon abomination|link=dungeon abomination Infected_eye.png|infected eye|link=infected eye ultraconic_bee (1).gif|ultraconic bee|link=ultraconic bee cataclysm_rematch .png|cataclysm rematch|link=cataclysm rematch cataclyslmic_Worm.png|catacylsmic worm|link=catacylsmic worm Anc.png|the anicent|link=the anicent Abyss Crawler .png|eye of the void and abyss crawler|link=eye of the void and abyss crawler creation .png|3 worms|link=creation and destruction and a internal guardian Father_probe.png|the probes|link=Mother probe and Father probe shadow_puppet.png|shadow puppet|link=shadow puuppet Vlitch_gigipede.png|vlitch gigipede|link=vlitch gigipede ayzor.png|ayzor|link=ayzor The_GAzer.png|the gazer|link=the gazer The_Devourer_of_the_Dead.png|devourer of the dead|link=devourer of the dead King_Slayer.png|king slayer|link=king slayer Omega_Obliterator .png|Omega Obliterator|link=Omega Obliterator xenomite crystal .png|Xenomite Crystal|link=Xenomite Crystal vlitch_cleaver .png|vlitch cleaver|link=Vlitch Cleaver heater of worlds.png|heater of worlds|link=heater of worlds Devourer_of_gods_freia.png|devourer of gods freia|link=devourer of gods freia Devourer_of_light.png|devourer of light|link=devourer of light The_Devourer_of_the _suns.png|devourer of the sun|link=devouer of the sun The_devoruer_of_darkshore .png|devourer of the darkshore|link=devourer of the darkshore The_Devourer_of_the_nine_worlds.png|the devourer of nine worlds and the devourer of nine worlds overlord|link=the devourer of nine worlds and the devourer of nine worlds overlord The_Devourer_of_THe_SOUL.png|the devourer of souls|link=the devouer of souls The_Devourer_of_worlds.png|the devourer of worlds|link=the devourer of worlds The Devourer of worlds.png|Dungeon dragon mode|link=Dungeon dragon mode Argoth the demon LOrd.gif|argoth the demon|link= argoth the demon lord Nebuleus Angel of the Cosmos.gif|Nebuleus, Angel of the Cosmos|link=Nebuleus, Angel of the Cosmos Imperious.png|Imperious|link=Imperious O L O R D.png|o l o r d|link=Oversized Laser-emitting Obliteration Radiation-emitting Destroyer Dune_Sharkron.png|Dune sharkron|link=Dune sharkron andesia.png|Andesia & Dioritus|link=Andesia & Dioritus Granite_Basilisk.png|Granite basilisk|link=Granite basilisk sa-x_Destroyer (1).png|sa-x destroyer|link=sa-x destroyer corrupt_Grand_Cactus_Worm_(christheawsomeguy_mod).png|corrupt grand cactus worm|link=corrupt grand cactus worm crimtabe_Alpha_Cactus_Worm_(christheawsomeguy_mod).png|crimtane alpha cactus worm|link=crimtane alpha cactus worm volcanox.png|volcanox|link=volcanox flowvine.gif|flowvine|link=flowvine Mars_Lord.png|mars lord|link=mars lord The_keeper.png|the keeper|link=the keeper strange_Portal.png|strange portal|link=strange portal Harpy Queen Raynare.gif|Harpy Queen, Raynare|link=Harpy Queen, Raynare Aureolus.png|Aureolus|link=Aureolus Acheron.png|archeron|link=archeron Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Jensen,_the_Grand_Harpy.gif|Jensen, the Grand Harpy|link= Jensen, the Grand Harpy Spirit devourer.png|spirit devourer|link=spirit devourer The lost sibling destroyer.png|The Lost Siblings destroyer|link=The Lost Siblings destroyer the_chopper.png|fleshers|link=fleshers _Araneas.png|Araneas|link=Araneas boss_spawner_staff.png|boss spawner staff|link=boss spawner staff Slybertron.png|slybertron|link=slybertron the_annihilator.gif|annliator|link=annliator derpatron.png|Derpatron|link= Derpatron red_Goblin_king.png|red goblin king|link=red goblin king pixie_lord.png|pixie lord|link=pixie lord Category:Browse Category:Boss Category:Enemies